White Dress
by The Genius Mage
Summary: It was a day Sora would never forget. Kairi tripped on her way down the aisle. Not AU.


White Dress

**_This has been in my head forever, a rather pointless though maybe cute story._**

**_~***~_**

Kairi swallowed nervously, looking at her reflection. She saw a girl with pale skin looking back at her-no not a girl, a young lady-with red hair that fell a little past her shoulders and blue eyes. The young lady was in a white dress, simple but elegant, that she had chosen herself.

"I still don't know why you picked that simple dress," Daisy complained, tugging at the corners to make sure it was even and smooth.

"I have a reason." Kairi replied, smiling despite the butterflies in her stomach. The dress was a very slightly altered version of Namine's, her Nobody. After all, it was her wedding too, her wedding to Roxas.

_And my wedding to Sora, _she thought.

Sora. Her childhood friend, then boyfriend, now fiance, and future husband. She paled even whiter than she was. "I don't know if I can do this."

Queen Minnie smiled. "I felt the same with Mickey."

"Me too, with Donald." Daisy agreed. "You look fine."

"Yeah, Kairi. You look great." Selphie assured her, being an old friend of Kairi's herself.

Nodding and thanking her close friends, Kairi turned and walked beside Selphie. "It's about to start?"

"Yup. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

Taking a deep breath, she followed Selphie out of the room and into the side gardens. She was getting married in a beautiful little cove on the bright beaches of Destiny Islands, where the palm trees were greenest and the waves seemed to practically purr and glow in satisfaction in the golden light of the sun.

Chairs were set up around the cove, with a long aisle down the middle, and it was all full of her friends and family. She recognized every face in the crowd as the song started, and she stepped down the aisle with her friend.

Her heart thundered loudly, and she swore she could almost sense Namine's own uneasiness. She wanted to laugh, since Namine wasn't the one who had to walk down the-

Unexpectedly, a bird shrieked and flew right past her. Selphie gave a startled jump, and Kairi tripped as her friend plowed into her.

Faster than anyone would have thought, Riku, who had been standing beside Sora rushed forward and caught her.

Laughter bubbled up from the crowd, but it was a gentle, friendly, teasing sound. There was no harshness to the action. Flashing a grateful glance to her friend, earning a nod and smile from Riku, Kairi straightened up and started to walk again.

Selphie murmured an apology as she stepped over the red rose petals with her, but Kairi just waved it off.

Sora was standing with his head lowered nervously, his spiky hair as untidy as ever, but Kairi thought he was perfect that way. The white suit matched him perfectly, and when they reached the platform, Sora gave her a carefree smile, and she felt her heart melt.

There was so many reasons why she had accepted his question that night he had asked, but that smile was the only real reason she needed. That smile hadn't changed over the years, no matter what or who he fought. He would always be Sora the Keyblade Wielder, the battler of Darkness and despair, but he was Sora, her best friend, first and foremost. And she was thankful, she always would be, and she couldn't stop feeling insignificant sometimes compared to him.

The priest cleared his throat, pushing up glasses from his long nose. Kairi wanted to laugh, realizing that was Merlin, the wizard. King Mickey must have gotten him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Kairi's heart beat so hard she was sure it'd explode from her chest. There was sort of tension in the air that made her want to just run away and bolt down the aisle to escape the expectant and tearful eyes around her.

But then she caught Sora's attention, and he gave her a confident, strong grin that made her heart slow down just a little. He was hiding his nervousness, she could tell, and was grateful for his silent support.

Sora said to her, his voice still steady but just a tiny bit uneasy, "Kairi..." He took her hand, facing her, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Today, Kairi, I join my life to yours. Not merely as husband," here he stumbled just a bit but quickly recovered. "but as your friend, your guardian, and your confidant. Let me be your shoulder to cry on, your rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I walk my path from this day forward."

A tear slithered down her face as she smiled back. The crowd cooed in unison, and though she had practiced their slightly-different-than-usual-but-normal-for their-home-wedding, Kairi was sure she was going to mess it up like she had just walking to the place. She felt a brief touch from Riku on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them, her voice as strong as Sora's.

"Sora, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

Sora blinked, tears in his eyes but not yet shed, and they both waited with their hearts thudding in perfect tempo for those faithful words.

Kairi thought she heard Namine...no, she knew she did. She wondered if she was saying a vow to Roxas in this momentary silence, and wished the blonde Nobody luck. She could almost feel the words on her tongue, they spoke of undying love and faith, and she wondered if Sora felt Roxas's.

"By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Merlin said with a smile, crossing his skinny arms.

Just then, so unexpectedly that Kairi gave a small squeak of surprise, Riku ran to her side and kissed her on the lips so fast it was only a second's worth of time. The best man then proceeded to run to King Mickey's side, laughing.

Kairi had to get her mouth to properly arrange the words. "Riku!" She gasped, giggling despite herself. The crowd was snickering too, and she wasn't sure if that was an annoyed glare or an amused look in Sora's eyes as he stared at their best friend.

"Riku," he began, looking a little irked but laughing too.

"Just go ahead." Riku said lazily, his ice blue eyes shining with humor.

Sora pulled Kairi into a kiss, so soft and gentle that she was reminded of the clouds in the sky above them. The crowd erupted into applause, and she thought today was perfect, the little flaws somehow coming together to make it that.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora told her quietly, still holding her close.

"I love you too."

And that's all they would ever need.

~***~  
**_Loved it? Hated it? Review! You better believe Sora got Riku back later, hehe._**


End file.
